


【授权翻译】Event Horizon 黑洞穹界

by qianxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianxi/pseuds/qianxi
Summary: Amara说，你给了我最需要的，我也会为回赠你相同的礼物。Amara，被定义为空虚的存在，重新创造了生命。一切进展就在预料之中。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester





	【授权翻译】Event Horizon 黑洞穹界

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自 Event Horizon (https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/17778550) by deadlybride

救援之后，血泪与伤痕之后，两个自称Mary儿子的男人带她到了一个他们称为地堡的地方。

那里至少离家很近。秋季的堪萨斯——她不陌生，尽管如此，那里还是很奇怪。Dean带着一种混杂骄傲和尴尬的情绪，领她走进那里深处的晦暗。Sam和Castiel走下楼梯，一言不发。

“我知道这不是——你说过你不想我们做这个。”Dean说，他站在台阶上，看上去像是通向一个图书馆，“但是我们干得不错。妈妈？我们干得不错。”

她毫无怀疑。她的手掌放在反光的桌面上——Dean称之为“作战桌”——感受到骨骼中嗡鸣的电流。她很肯定他们做的很好。 她还能怎么想？她不知道别的了。

沉默了一分钟后，Castiel (一个天使，他们告诉她——随意地、心不在焉地甩出那个词，仿佛那不是一个奇迹)清了清嗓子：“我该走了。还有一件事——”

“ Cas。” Dean说。她用不着抬头就知道他们在交换意味深长的眼神。他们有事瞒着她，依然如此。仿佛她过于脆弱，没法一下子吸收理解所有事情。

气氛又停顿了一下。Castiel出现在她身边，她尽量不要向后退缩。她做了5年猎人，她不惧怕力量。她目光直视他的蓝眼。“Mary Winchester”他说，嗓音低沉，“见到你是我莫大的荣幸。”

她让他用两只冰冷干燥的手掌覆上她的手。尽量不让自己被他探寻的眼神冒犯。

他在那之后，唐突地离开了。Dean说：“抱歉，他经常那样。”

她必须相信Dean。最近，她必须经常相信Dean。当他说“你知道，我们以前见过”的时候，她必须相信他。

她不记得了。他说：“就在Samuel——我是说，在你父亲去世之前。我见过你。你还记得吗？”

她记得爸爸的嘴唇覆盖住她，舌头在她紧闭的牙关中滑溜溜的。她紧紧压住他的腹部，他的血在她手下渐渐渗出。她不记得一个绿眼睛的陌生人，她为什么该记得呢。她的父母死了，John也死了——但后来他没有。她觉得，这已经超出任何人能处理的上限了。

“妈妈？”

他们坐在图书馆里，围着一张不错的桃花心木桌子。房间里亮着琥珀色的灯光。Sam和Dean坐在对面，盯着她。他们总是盯着她。仿佛他们一眨眼她就会消失似的。

Dean说：“妈妈？”

她摇摇头。她把微笑投给——投给Dean。是的。那是她的男孩，还有他旁边的小弟弟（可能不那么小）。他们看着她，表情率真、毫无掩饰，渴望着——某些东西。她怀疑自己有任何他们渴望的东西，但她会尽力而为。

在John车里时，Dean告诉她现在是2016年。他今年37岁了。他比她死的时候还要老(当那个黄眼男人撕开她的腹部，把她钉在天花板上，让她能看到宝宝好奇大睁的眼睛注视着他）。他这么老了，太奇怪了。

Dean带她穿过明亮的走廊，经过一扇又一扇门。这里就像一个迷宫。Dean告诉她：“你现在暂时睡我的床，好吗？我们会给你布置得更好一些，但是，这些文人极客在挖地堡的时候脑子里没想着准备好点儿的客房。”

他打开了一扇门，看起来和其他的毫无区别，比个隆重的手势示意她先进去。“我的房间。”他在身后说。她站在房间中央，张望四周。他在说些什么，关于唱片，或者别的什么，但她很困惑。这不可能是Dean的房间。床太大了。墙上挂着枪、刀和剑。这里没有玩具火车。没有小塑料车。她坐在床垫边缘，床垫在她的体重下奇妙地下沉。 “很舒服，对吧？” Dean期待地笑着说，于是她回以微笑。她想念弹簧床垫的硬度，那让她无拘无束。

他把她留在那里，说她想休息就休息。 他去给她煎鸡蛋。 她的孩子，她金发的小天使，要去给她煎鸡蛋。她觉得自己可能会呕吐，她试图稳定下来。她深深吸了几口气，空气静止不动，充满尘埃气息。她能处理这个。

***

Dean想了解她的家庭。他认识她爸爸，虽然原因解释起来很奇怪。他想知道她妈妈，那个他继承了名字的人。

“她看上去——她看上去是一个非常棒的人。”Dean说，“我见到她的时候，我意思是。”

她母亲是个猎人。她知道这个，但她没有感觉。她在回忆时没有感到曾经常存胸中的空洞——当她想到母亲是如何死去，当她想到母亲从未拥抱外孙。她试图回想过去的感觉，现在，那里一片黑暗的雾霭。那里有这么一种感觉——黑色的长发。黑色长裙，在几无察觉的风中丝绸般滚滚翻腾。刀锋般脸颊突出锐利的骨骼。极乐。

“她很坚强。”她说，那感觉是正确的，“比任何人都坚强。”是的。

Dean的嘴角翘起。“我赌她就是那样。”他说。

Sam给她拿来一个盒子。木制的，很旧。“我们——呃，我们从房子里拿回来的。我是说，从老房子里。”

他和Dean给她展示了照片。John。 一个戴棒球帽的陌生人。 两个男孩。她必须相信给她展示照片的男人就是照片上的男孩。他们长相变化太大了，每张照片都隔了很久。她对这段时间一无所知，她怎么能知道她的小宝宝长成了杏眼的小男孩，长成了表情严肃的少年，长成了高大、细心的陌生人？

那儿还有时间更近的照片，它们还没起边。Sam指着其中一些人。一个红发女孩。一个越南裔男孩。一个看起来很生气自己被拍下来的黑人。一个深棕头发的女人把一个金发女孩搂在胳膊下，两人都对着镜头大笑。Sam仔细地讲述他们的故事，Dean偶尔插话，但是她不需要提醒就知道他们都死了。Sam让他们在木盒中永存。一口记忆的棺材，被埋在一个地下堡垒里。这很有道理。如果他们没有被焚烧，安稳地成为灰烬与烟尘，那么死者应该被埋葬。

这床太软了。它奇怪地在周围模印出她身体的形状，非自然地为她保暖。她在昏暗中眨着眼睛。Dean向她展示了唱片机，带着骄傲提供了他精挑细选的黑胶唱片。她不忍心告诉他，她对齐柏林飞艇从来不感兴趣。那是John的音乐。她不会在他不在时听那些。

她静静地躺在那里。她听着鼻翼间鼓动的干燥空气。想象它充满肺部，想象她肋骨膨隆时的嘎吱作响。如果她闭上眼睛，她就能听到心脏砰砰跳动，泵出血液充盈血管。她的嘴唇分开，分开之处仿佛还粘在一起。空气刺痛她的喉咙。

这里很冷。她把毯子拉起来，但那让她感到——幽闭恐惧。 压在成吨的混凝土和泥土下面，没有窗户——再加一层就更糟了。她裸露的手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩，一直蔓延到腹部和胸部，连头发也竖立起来。战栗的冲动在她的皮肤下震颤着。她一动不动。她对着天花板眨眼。她没有睡觉。她不知道过了多久，但如果她闭上眼睛，她看到的只有黑暗。她必须待在这里，和她的孩子们一起。他们需要她。这底下太黑了，他们醒来后会害怕的。

***

她不记得任何关于死后的事。当她思考它时，当她试图回忆时，她的内心重回无穷无尽的黑暗。空洞、虚无。她还不如回忆她出生前的情形。某种程度上，她觉得，那是同一个空间。一种原初的黑暗。虚无与存在之间的过渡区域。

她记得自己的死亡。血。黄眼的男人。她的孩子，Dean的弟弟，手无寸铁地躺在她身下的婴儿床里。她记得火焰燃起，灼烧皮肤，然后向外奔涌，她记得肺内的氧气耗竭。John带走了婴儿。然后，在最后一刻，在天花板坍塌之前：一个黑暗的人影，一张棱角分明而美丽的脸抬起看向她。一个灿烂的笑容，在火光中闪耀。

她不记得说了什么。她不记得之后发生了什么。那里一片黑暗。

***

“妈妈？”

她在厨房台面上擀馅饼皮，哼着歌。

“妈妈，现在差不多——凌晨三点。你没事吗？”

Dean喜欢派，她记得。完美的、易碎的Dean，圈着她的腿，咧嘴微笑，害羞地说“我可以吃一点吗，mommy？”。不是现在，她想。得等到做完。

John的歌一直在她脑海中挥散不去。“总是同一段歌词！”他说。她无动于衷时，他就大声对她唱歌，直到她不耐烦地向他扔东西。她不怎么明白。那通常只是随机的句子，来自书、来自电影、或者来自电视剧。它让她心烦意乱，在她脑海中长久萦绕，直到她真的能在耳边听到，然后驱散它。“我想回赠你相同的礼物”。她一直听到那句话。她无法分辨出那个声音，但那很熟悉。让她想起——

一只大手搭在她的肩膀上。“妈妈。”

她跳了起来，扔掉了擀面杖。当她转身时，有个男人站在她身后，双手举起。

“对不起，对不起。”他眼睛大睁，“我不是故意要吓你的。”

她呼吸着。

“妈妈？”

妈妈。那是她的名字。那定义了她。不是作为人，而是作为物体——某种功能，某块代际终结后的铺路石。时间回廊的终点。把她带向两个儿子。

“你能听到吗？妈妈。” 一个身材高大、目光柔和的陌生人小心翼翼地开口。他伸出一只手指纤长的大手，犹豫不觉地绕住她的肩膀。她低头看向他的手，她的白色睡裙衬得他的手掌黝黑。她回头看他。他皱着眉头。“妈妈，我是Sam。”

Sam。Sammy。8磅2盎司。凌晨3:02出生。他身后墙上的时钟显示3:03。Dean拥有小弟弟已经有一分钟了。她微笑着，不介意眼中涌出泪水。她的孩子。Sam。

“Sam”她轻声说，踮起脚尖把他拉进一个拥抱。她的手绕住他的后颈，放在他丝滑的头发下面：“亲爱的。我很高兴见到你。”

他颤抖着。小心翼翼地搂住她。她想知道他是否喜欢派。她给Dean做了一个，她肯定他愿意分享。他是个好孩子。

***

男孩子们在图书馆里，脑袋凑在一块儿坐在一张桌子旁。他们在谈论一些事情，声音很轻。她不介意。他们是朋友是件好事。他们如此亲近很好。她一直想要一个关系亲密的家庭。她知道她是一个“意外” ，就跟他们之前常说的那样(他们现在还这么说吗？在这个陌生的新时代，有任何人拥有他们不想要的东西吗？) 尽管如此，她的父母还是很亲密，紧紧地把她搂在怀里。当她组建一个家庭时，她总是希望这个家庭能像她成长的家庭一样紧密。没有什么比家庭更重要了。没有东西能置于家庭之上。

她坐在作战桌旁。世界地图是从内部照亮。世界上有这么多的地方，她想。有些地方她永远没法到达。John去过更多地方，但他不喜欢谈论那个。她不怪他。她不喜欢谈论尸体被焚烧的臭味——那让她饥饿，也让她憎恶。她不谈论她爸爸嘴里的味道。他觉得她一闻见臭鸡蛋就吐在水槽里是一种反应过度。有一段时间，她可以把这一切归咎于孕吐。

“嘿，妈妈？”

她眨了眨眼。当她抬起头，Dean站在那里。他比她想象的要高。“什么事，亲爱的？” 她在几秒钟后说。

Dean停了一下，低头看向地板，但她还是捕捉到了他嘴角的微笑。真可爱，她想。她的甜心男孩。

“Dean.”那是——那是Sam，站在他身后，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前。他看起来很沮丧。

Dean仍然低着头，但他的微笑消失了。他点点头，只是一个微小的幅度，他什么也没说。

她脑子里闪过一句话。 _“我想回赠你相同的礼物”。_ 她希望她能记得这从哪儿来。她快被逼疯了。

Sam走到他哥哥身边，显然等得不耐烦了。不耐烦，她想。 就像他父亲一样。“妈妈，我们想知道。你还记得什么？”

“你什么意思? ”她说。

Dean摸摸后颈。他瞄了眼Sam。 “就是——之前的事。在我发现你之前，树林里。你还记得什么吗？”

学习如何拆卸和清洁猎枪。新婚之夜在一阵尴尬的疼痛中失去童贞。阳光明媚的产房中最后一次推挤，以及随之而来的婴儿哭叫声，带来的顺利、血腥的成就感。昏暗的走廊里轻敲烛台，带着困意看着闪烁的灯光。黑暗。

“也许是雾？” 又是Sam。Dean把手放在椅背上，看起来好像椅子承受了所有重量。Sam看着她，耸了耸肩。他在空中张开空空的双手。“黑烟？任何东西？”

黑烟。她扬起眉毛。“真的吗？我不是平民。我见过太多恶魔了，孩子们。你比任何人都清楚这一点。”

不知为何，Sam退开了。Dean站起身，Sam后退几步。仿佛天平，她想。推和拉。这很好。一切都需要平衡。

Dean清清嗓子。“我们知道，妈妈。只是——过去几年里，发生了很多离奇的事情。还有很多比恶魔奇怪的东西。我们只是.......想要搞清楚到底发生了什么。”

就跟猎人一样。或者文人，如果他们现在是人文的话。她朝他微笑：“我明白，亲爱的。”

“是吗？”他说。他看上去——几乎满怀希望。

她站起来，用手托着他的脸颊。他的眼皮颤动着。在他身后，Sam表情紧绷，犹豫不决。“是的。”她说。“但是你父亲很快就回来了。我们别拿这事打扰他，好吗？”

***

她在厨房里，正在擀馅饼皮。皮有些易碎，很难处理。她应该多加点黄油。

早些时候，她站在一个长长的白色走廊里，背靠着墙，听着孩子们的谈话。

老兄，这不可能。/我不知道，Dean。我只是——有些东西不对劲。她情况越来越糟了。/ Sam—— / 我也不喜欢这么想！但是你必须考虑进这种可能性。/什么？她是妈妈，Sam。/ 我是你弟弟，我身上发生过。/你想说什么？这不像灵魂就只是... 自动搭载进肉身。我们知道这点。/ ——这没道理啊。她没有——发疯，她没有杀人，没有砸东西，或者——随便什么！我不知道！ 但这不一样的。/ 我知道。我知道，相信我。但有些事——不太对劲。我们得问问 Cas。我们必须核实。谁知道 Amara 干了什么？

她在揉好的馅饼皮上洒了几滴冰水，拍平面团。她哼着歌。

孩子们睡觉的时候，她在走廊里走动。她窥视每个房间。仓库，车库，射击场。一间又一间空屋。这下面是杂乱地挤满房间。尸体会在这儿消踪匿迹。她看着Sam睡在空荡荡的狭小房间里。她看着Dena睡在一张窄床上，挤在文件箱和灰尘中。她伸出手指抚摸刻着咒语的生铁手铐。她看着水泥地板上的一块污迹——血，她想。她游荡而过时，廊灯忽明忽暗。她穿着睡裙，尽管她从来不确定什么时候是晚上。还不如一直保持黑夜。她不知道最后一次见到太阳是什么时候。

在她死前，她觉得那会让她更烦心。她会拼尽全力离开这个地方，她会迫切渴望仰头望向太阳。

现在，她不需要了。她不需要睡觉。她保持警惕，时刻在线，随时准备保护、照顾Dean。Dean和Sam。她比那时候坚强，比她允许一个黄眼男人撕裂她的腹部，污染她的孩子，转动天启的齿轮时。 她曾是个优秀的猎人。她可以变得更好。

她坐在厨房的桌子旁。这儿很冷。她搓着双手。这里如此安静，她掌间的摩擦声，干燥的皮肤相擦，如此响亮。她应该站起来。她应该做点吃的。孩子们会在几个小时后醒来。他们会饿的。

那句话在她脑子里回响、回响、回响。 _“我想回赠你相同的礼物”。_ 她几乎能看到吐出这句话的唇形。当她闭上眼睛，世界一片漆黑。

***

她把火腿切片做三明治。她喜欢这个厨房。虽然没那么亮堂，但是很干净，刀子也很锋利。

“妈妈？”

“嗨，亲爱的。”她说，抬起头。和每次一样，Dean的脸放松下来露出微笑，虽然是个短暂的微笑。她也回以微笑。继续切火腿。

“你不需要一直给我们做饭，你知道。”几秒钟后他说，“你该休息一下。我感觉你总是站着。”

“别傻了。” 她把蛋黄酱均匀抹在摆出的面包片上。Dean喜欢他的三明治做成这样。她知道这点。“我是在照顾我的孩子们。这没什么。”

火腿、芝士、腌黄瓜。Dean深深地吸了一口气，吐了出来。“这不是没什么。”他安静地说。

她把他安顿在桌边，摆上盘子。她开始洗盘子。

“既然你来了，亲爱的，我想和你谈谈。” 水很烫。她把手伸进去，感觉被净化了，“我知道你和Sam一直很担心我。”

她身后传来砰砰一声。“这不是——”

“这没关系。”她耸耸肩，“你们是猎人。死者开始说话，你们会有点担心。我理解。”

她冲洗刀子。看着热水从刀刃上流淌而下。Dean很安静。她转过身，擦干手，他一动不动地坐在桌旁，面前放着吃了一半的三明治。

“之前我听到Sam和你们朋友Castiel打电话，”她说。Dean退缩了。“我只是觉得没有这个必要。我不想让他分心，也不想让你分心。”

Dean换了个姿势。他低头看着桌子。皱起眉头：“妈妈——”

“我只是不明白天使能做什么。”她说，双手交叉放在身前。 她的皮肤很热。因为什么原因，这里的灯一直在闪烁。也许是线路原因。“我感觉很好。我只是来帮你们的，宝贝。”

Dean现在没在笑了。“我知道你是来帮我们的。”他说。他又换了个位置。他的眼睛睁得大大的。“妈妈——是你在做这个吗？”

“做什么,亲爱的？”她说，“你还没吃完三明治呢。”

他的双手平摊在桌子上，深吸了一口气。 他的眼睛是如此美丽，她想。又大又绿，长长的睫毛。像她的眼睛一样。

“Sam打了很长时间的电话。”她说，“我只是不知道他会和Castiel谈些什么。”

“妈妈。”Dean说，咽了口唾沫，“妈妈，我动不了。我想站起来。”

“我只是不知道，”她摇着头说。Dean盯着她。“亲爱的，你还没吃完午饭呢。”

他需要吃点东西。他颧骨突出，下巴轮廓分明。他长得像她母亲。不知道她柔软的小男孩身上发生了什么。“你需要吃点东西，宝贝。”她说，然后Dean的手移猛地移向三明治，把它举到了嘴边。他咬了一口。咀嚼。他闭上眼睛，紧紧闭上，好像那味道很好。

很好，她想，转身回到水池边。她知道如何照顾她的孩子们。 她很坚强。就像她妈妈一样。她会为他们做最好的事，给他们最需要的东西。[b][i]“我想回赠你相同的礼物”。[/i][/b]这是母亲的特权。

***

Castiel在厨房找到了她。

她举着杯咖啡坐在桌旁。从这里她可以看到每一个入口。 Dean睡在小小储藏室的窄床上。Sam睡在他的硬板床上。她知道他们在睡觉，因为她希望他们在睡觉。他们都是好孩子。 派都在烤箱里。它们会很好吃。

Castiel坐在她对面。他模仿着她双手交叠放在桌子上。他们彼此看着对方。

“我们救了Sam之后，我没有发现任何出差错的地方。”他最终说。

“那是因为没有差错。”她笑着说，“男孩们只是在为子虚乌有之事紧张。”

Castiel皱起眉头：“你的男孩们有很多特点，但他们没有不必要的偏执。”

他上下打量着她。他的眼睛很蓝——有敏锐的穿透力，她想。 这是一种侵犯。她的皮肤在他充满力量和侵犯力的手指下起了鸡皮疙瘩。这不该——这不该发生的。她几乎头晕目眩。这里的灯光太亮了。

“Sam认为你的灵魂没有被带回来。”片刻后他说，“他要我给你检查一下。我更希望能在你的允许下检查。”她眨了眨眼睛，他耸了耸肩。“Dean不会感谢我给他母亲带来不必要的痛苦，但我想尽我所能保护他们的安全。这是我能做的最起码的事，发生这么多之后。”

保护他们。这是他们需要的——安全，快乐。她深深知道这一点，这是她的根基。她内心争斗了一会儿，最后她说：“好的。”她的声音很遥远。“检查我吧。”

他给她一把木勺让她咬住。她困惑地照做了。他卷起风衣袖子，一丝不苟地。然后她看着他的手指一点点钻入她的腹部。就在那个黄眼男人撕开她子宫的地方，她想。

厨房里的光变得昏暗。一个灯泡在火花电涌中爆裂。电光仿佛灼烧她的脏腑，荣光在她眼角闪烁光芒，但不疼。Castiel盯着她，手腕深陷她的腹中。

她放下勺子。“都还好吗？”她说。她在耳鸣，耳边嘶叫尖锐的恸哭。

Castiel在出汗。他的腕部，刺目的光线漩涡变得暗淡，一股黑色稠液般的物质脉冲而上，丝线般穿过亮光，把它推远。 她看着他的眼睛。黑暗波浪般涌动涟漪，虚无凝为实体，边界向四周推散，如同洪荒巨兽裂开大口吞噬光明。（The black ripples, an emptiness made solid, its edges pushing forward and yawning.）构筑出一个空间，一切光线在其中销声敛迹。Castiel深吸一口气，立刻收回他的手。她腹中的空洞花了点时间才愈合。

“所以——”她说。他跌跌撞撞地从桌边起身，费力地站起来。“你的裁决是什么? ”

她站起来，他挥出手，荣光在他的掌心和眼中凝聚。“你不是—— _汝非我父造物_ 。”他说。他的声音中有金石震颤，与她耳中的鸣响形成奇怪的共鸣。

她皱了皱眉，张开了嘴，但在她说出任何话之前，他身上凝聚的光芒突然迸发，形成一阵强烈的电击向她涌来。这种疼痛如烧灼般剧烈，将她内心深处、本该坚韧之处燃烧殆尽。有什么东西掉到地上，摔碎了。她紧闭双眼，即使在灼痛的白热之下，她伸手追寻空虚，想着—— _我是我母亲的创造_ ，然后——

***

“妈妈？”

她睁开眼睛，光线刺痛她，她眨了眨眼，把一只手放在脸前。

两个男人站在那儿，盯着她。“你在干什么? ”其中一个说。

他有一双绿色的眼睛。它们很美。她说：“我在做派。”

高个子用手捂住嘴，透过手指说：“妈妈，你在流血。”

她看向那里。她的左手手掌被一道血红一分为二。 她不记得那是怎么发生的——然后，是的。她记起来了。她必须在脑海中画一幅画。是那样，一个蓝眼睛的男人出现在门口，浑身是血、身上冒烟，当他想要跑向门廊寻求帮助时，她可以把血红的手掌放在那个血红的人影上，然后他就会消失。她不记得这为什么重要。

那个绿眼的男孩用白布裹住她的手掌。他的眼睛湿润。她知道她应该为此难过，她的胸部应该疼痛，但事实并非如此。 事实并非如此，她不知道为什么。

“我想回赠你相同的礼物。”她说。那个绿眼的男孩惊了一下，他的手立刻缩回。这里很暗，但她能看出他的恐惧。 “我一直在想。我想——我想回赠你相同的礼物。我不知道这是从哪里来的。”

那个高个子靠在门口的架子上。他的眼睛睁得大大的。 她对他微笑，试图安慰他。“我一直想着。自始至终。但我不记得是从哪儿听到的了。”

房间里满是碎玻璃、半融的金属，洒出的液体、废墟、烟尘。她的皮肤灼热、仿佛已被火焰炙烤。

她手上的包扎只完成了一半。她缓缓在手掌上缠绕敷料。她看着红色从白布中渗出。“我想让你快乐”她说，“这是我全部想要。给你最需要的东西。”

灯光在闪烁。她记得: 一个黑暗的走廊。深夜。她累了。烛台灯光闪烁着，她轻敲玻璃。她没在思考。

“妈妈？”

她不知道是哪个人说的。他们现在站在一起。两个高个男孩，肩并肩。他们看起来长得不像，除了他们相似的表情。这里很黑。她的手很疼。

“我做了一个派。”她说。

她希望她的母亲在这儿。她想象了一下——一个大大的微笑，一双深邃暗色的眼睛。翻滚不息、袅袅升腾的浓雾，浓得令人窒息。

“我做了一个派。”她说。男孩们呼吸急促，他们的脸都湿润了。她的视线模糊了：“我觉得它可能烧焦了。”

她闭上眼睛，感觉体内被吞噬得空洞无物，虚无、空茫的黑暗。

 _妈妈_ ，她听到了。

一个男孩跪在她面前。他的手紧紧握着她的手。他的眼睛湿漉漉的。绿色。就像她的一样，她想。“我的小天使。”声音遥远。 高个的男孩手中握着一把反光的剑。它在闪烁的灯光中闪着银光。

她呼气。 灯光熄灭了，一片漆黑。她感到疼痛。这里有咒骂声，金属撞击声，手推挤着她。她希望他们离开。

现在安静了。黑暗。她吸气，闻起来像烟。

fin


End file.
